SOS
by Kiwi McHearts
Summary: Songfic of S.O.S by Jonas Brothers. Yumi and Ulrich's relationship goes from good, to bad, to over.


_Told you our meeting plans.  
For you and me and no one else.  
_  
So here I am. I'm waiting for Yumi at the restaurant I told her we'd meet at. She was five minutes late. She always liked being late. She told me it was because it made me wonder about her… I can't say that was a lie, but it did get annoying after awhile.__

That doesn't include your crazy friends.

There she is! My Japanese goddess. With…Aelita and Sam? Again? This is the fourth date they came along.

"Hey! Ulrich!" Sam and Aelita said with too much enthusiasm. __

Well I'm done (I'm done.)  
With awkward situation's empty conversations.

I was getting to sick of this. I threw my napkin on the table, and ram the chair against the table and stormed away.

I could feel Yumi, Sam, and Aelita's eyes burning my back. __

Oohh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line.

I turned to see if Yumi was still looking at me. She was laughing and giggling with Aelita and Sam. She doesn't need me. She doesn't want me.__

It's true.  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two.  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,

I can't believe I'm like this. I've never been this mad at Yumi before. I've been this mad at Odd or Jeremie, even Jim before, but never Yumi. Does she bring her friends because she doesn't want to be alone with me anymore? 

And I've **never**heard her call me her boyfriend in public. I mean, we've been dating for about five months now. I think it's okay to call me a boyfriend.

Does she not want people to know we're going out?  
_  
Better believe I bled,  
It's a call I'll never get._

I love her, but she can really get under my skin. Seriously. I made it back to my dorm with Odd now. He was pouncing up and down, like Kiwi, asking me about my date. When I told him to shut up and mind his own freaking business. He did.__

So this is where the story ends,  
A conversation on IM.  
  
My laptop made a little 'Bing-Bing' noise. Ah. An IM.

**Japaneseangel:** Ulrich, why'd you leave?

Oh, come on Yumi. I know you're not brilliant, and I know you may not understand the concept of a Boy's mind, but I also know you're not retarded.,

**Soccerstar101:** Yumi. You're unwanted friends came with you. At first, I found it fun and exciting, now it's old. And it's like you don't want to be with me. It's like we're only friends. We're going out now. Drop the girls, and just be with me. At least for one night.  
**Japaneseangel: **What? You don't like Sam and Aelita? What's happened to you? What happened to the Ulrich I fell in love with? The shy and sensitive yet Strong boy?  
**Soccerstar101: **No, Aelita and Sam are my friends as they are yours, but they don't need to be coming to our dates. You're talking to him, that sensitive and shy boy is getting irritated and annoyed, and he wants to know why.  
**Japaneseangel:** You told me it was a meeting, not a date.  
**Soccerstar101:** Oh my god. Now I have to say _meet us at our date_?! You should know when not to bring your friends! Yumi. I really like you…  
**Japaneseangel:** I really like you too…  
**Soccerstar101: **Our relationship is really going downhill, huh?  
**Japaneseangel:** Yeah. And I think I know where this is going.  
**Soccerstar101:** Really? Oh good.  
**Japaneseangel: **Yeah, and I hate you for it. If that's the way you want it. We're over.  
**Soccerstar101:** WHAT?! Yumi! That's not what I was trying to get at!  
_**Japaneseangel has logged off and will receive your IM's when logging back on.**___

Well I'm done (I'm done.)  
That's it,  
Sorry for the miscommunication.

Oh crap. I'm so screwed. But if that's what she thought I wanted, we must not have been the perfect match everyone thought we were.__

Oohh. This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line.  
It's true.  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two.

"Ah, Ulrich. I'm sorry." Odd said, who was supposingly reading over my shoulder.

"For what? Who said that wasn't what I wanted?" Okay, so that wasn't true. I just told Yumi that wasn't true, but whatever. Love is too confusing and too messed up to even try to understand it.  
_  
And I can't find the other half.  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled.  
It's a call I'll never get._

Yumi, a nice Japanese girl that I met long ago. I've liked her forever, and now she thinks that I'm not who she wants me to be, I don't think I really liked her for her. I liked her for her body and face, not for who was really inside.__

Next time I'll see you,  
I'm giving you a high five.  
Cuz I'm too overrated.  
Just FYI.

Oh, well. I'll just have to restart. No reason should I not try to get a new girlfriend. Nothing against it. __

Oohh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line.  
It's true.  
I gave my all for you.  
Now my heart's in two.  
  
I guess my parents were right. First girlfriend, first heartbreak. I didn't want to believe them, I wanted to say 'We'd be the first couple to _not_ face heartbreak'. Wow, I was blinded from what I thought was love.__

Oohh. This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line.  
It's you.  
I gave my all for you.  
Now my heart's in two,  
And I can't find the other half.  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
Better believe I bled.  
It's a call I'll never get.  
A call I'll never get.  
A call I'll never get.

After all this, I can say I learned something. Not every love story…

I threw a picture of Yumi at the floor, as it shattered over the carpet, I smirked.

…Has to have a happy ending.


End file.
